Gorilla Grodd (Injustice)
Gorilla Grodd or just Grodd is the tertiary (later secondary) antagonist of Injustice 2. After the defeat of Superman, Grodd has organised a union of super-villains known as The Society to fill the resultant power vacuum and take over the world. It is expressed by Travis Willingham. Personnality Grodd is a proud and arrogant being, willing that he and his team can convert the world and that he is superior. Grodd also shows respect for his allies except for Deadshot, which he calls a good dog (Deadshot obeys him because of a bomb implanted in his neck and is not really his ally). Grodd generally shows perfidiousness and brutality towards his enemies. Injustice 2 The Society In Gorilla City, Gorilla Grodd announces to his gorilla armed that the society of himself, Deashot, Captain Cold, Scarecrow, Bane, Catwoman and Cheetah would conquer the world and flay the humans he considers their oppressors. After the briefing, The Society discusses their plan until Green Arrow and Black Canary show up and Black Canary uses its sonic sound to ground Grodd, Catwoman and Bane. Grodd asks Bane and Catwoman to settle their account with the two heroes as he leaves the scene. When Oliver and Dinah managed to defeat his two allies, they succeeded in following Grodd with four gorilla soldiers and defeating Harley Quinn and throwing them at their feet. He gives them a chance to join him but they refuse and Green Arrow shoots him arrows that he manages to block with his tekinesic powers. Grodd is then defeated by Black Canary or Green Arrow according to the player's choice. Alliance with Brainiac Grodd is then handcuffed by Oliver and Dinah but Grodd then laughs and announces that he will never win the war. Then Brainiac's ship appears over Gorilla City and teleports the two heroes, Grodd then gets up and laughs again before grunting. Later, Grodd on Brainiac's ship looks with Brainiac, Flash confronting the killer androids of Brainiac. Grodd then decides to send his henchmen to get rid of the Speedster. Grodd later went to see Brainiac after the latter was summoned. Brainiac informs Grodd directly that Superman was released to be able to defeat him and that there is another survivor of Krypton: Kara Zor-El. Then he tells the Gorilla to continue planning but that the two Kryptonians will be his. Death When Black Adam activates a portal in Kahndag to access the rock of eternity, Brainiac orders Grodd to send the Society to take control of it, but Grodd tells him that his team is dissolved but he will continue to serve the alien. Satisfied, Brainiac tells Grodd that he will be rewarded after the destruction of the Earth. In Kahnfag, Grodd sends several gorilla soldiers and Green Arrow, Blue Beetle and Black Canary maintaining under his mental control to kill Black Adam and Aquaman. Grodd speaks through the heroes and admits that he will kill Brainiac and take his ship to become unstoppable. After the defeat of Oliver and Dinah, Grodd sends Blue Beetle infiltrated Adam and Aquaman to prevent them from using the power of the Rock against Brainiac. Once Beetle is interrupted their ritual, Grodd show up and orders his minion to kill the two kings. With his last defeated puppet Grodd confronts his two enemies and points out that they are three kings but his two enemies call him a brute who serves only himself instead of his people. Exasperated, Grodd answers that he will be the only one to leave the cave. Finally the evil gorilla is defeated by Aquaman or Black Adam according to the choice of the player. Recumbent on the ground helplessly, Grodd insults the duo of human stupid before Aquaman puts his trident in his right flan and tells him that the people of Atlantis who was destroyed by him and Brainiac demands justice and Grodd tells him they will never defeat Brainiac because it could not be stopped and Aquaman replied that Grodd was not, and he disemboweled the gorilla, killing Grodd once and for all. Trivia * This version of Grodd seems to be older than his other incarnation because of his gray furs. * In the first Injustice,Grodd was a background character in the Stryker level. Category:Articles under construction Category:Tyrants Category:Fighter Category:DC Villains Category:Injustice Villains Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Animals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Arrogant Category:Partners in Crime Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Justice League Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Extremists Category:Spoilers Category:Traitor